


Its a fire

by Hoho_TheFool



Series: When a shadow is forced into the light [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt, Loss, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: So this one shot it a part of my "Favorite Drug" fanficScott gets a call from the police- they inform him that Monty is dead. Hes really disturbed by it and starts to remember the first day and following month he started to get to know Monty better. And he also remembers the moments he shared with Jeff. The one shot is strongly focused on Scotts crush on Jeff I implied on my Monty x Winston fanfic I mentioned above.So this os here is based on my main fic- you should read it to understand it.





	Its a fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is an one shot even though its gonna have two parts but you can read them separately and in no particular order.  
It takes part during the episode Monty is announced dead.

Scott woke up- sweating like carzy. He had this dream again. About Jeff and when he was still alive. He really missed this guy. Why wasnt he there to hep him?  
He shook his head and got up- it was already morning anway. Walking down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen to grab some cold fresh water.  
Scott stood there, looking down the sink. He thought if he'd leave liberty behind it would all change- But it never did. Not like he expected. Not in a good wy.  
He received the message of Montys death in this early morning when he was about to head outside. He stopped in his movements, phone still in his hand- shaking. Monty was dead.  
Found like this in his jail cell.  
Another dead Liberty student in like just a year. It was like a curse.  
Scott turned around on his heel and set down at the kitchen table. There he turned on his cellphone and searched for the last message he had received from Monty.  
His mind kept drifting away to the first day he met Jeff. The first day this all started. The first day he felt responsible to Monty.  
______________________________________________________  
PAST  
It was the early spring of 2017 on a friday- one week earlier, he moved to this town together with his parents. It was his first day at this new school. He didnt went to any classes, just wanted to check up on this school and the courses he was about to have soon.  
He was standing at the front desk by the principals office and waited for the papers he should fill out as he heard the door open up behind him.  
"Oh hey. You the new one here?"  
Scott turned around and faced someone who smiled at him.  
"Uhm yeah- kinda?"  
"Kinda? Either you're new or you're not?"  
"Then I am."  
"I see. Waiting for some papers to fill out huh?"  
"Yes."  
"Not the most outspoken are you?"  
Scott looked at him for some seconds.  
"Well I dont know what to say. So."

The guy at the other side of the reception handed him some papers.  
"Fill them out and hand me them back in. Dont rush yourself-" he looked at Jeff.  
"And maybe Jeff can help you and show you a bit around." he pointed at the guy next to Scott who was still smiling soft.  
"Sure I can. I have some free hours. Come."  
He followed this guy through the hallway and they sat down in the cafeteria which was still empty at thid time.  
"Anyway- I'm Jeff Atkins. And you are?"  
"Scott. Reeds."  
"Nice to meet you Scott."

The way he said his name- it sounded so different. Wait. Why would he think something like this? He barely knew this guy. And things like this was one reason why he wanted to leave his old school.  
"So lets see-" Jeff grabbed the papers and looked through them.  
"Oh. We'll be togther in some courses." He smiled again.  
"It wont take much time to fill out these things."

They filled them out and were finished around 30 minutes later.  
"Thanks for the help."  
"No problem."  
They stood up, headed back to the office and gave back the papers - after that, Jeff showed him a bit around school.  
Where do you live Scott?"  
"Just a 15 minute ride with the car away from school."  
"Lets exchange numbers so I can show you a bit around. You just got here right?"  
"Arrived here last friday with my parents yes."  
"So you dont know the best places around here- let me help you with it."  
"Fine." Scott took the offer and they walked back to the office.

They exchanged numbers and handed back the papers before they headed out again.  
On the floor they passed by a group of guys who greeted Jeff friendly- one of them had a look on his face like he was scanning him.  
"Who were they?"  
"Friends from the baseball team." He looked after them, his eyes especially were glued on the guy who stared at him.  
"Whos he?"  
"Thats Montgomery. Hes kinda problematic."  
"Why is this?"  
"Very complicated to explain. You'll see for yourself."

They exchanged some more words before Scott headed home.  
His parents werent at home- maybe shopping some stuff, he didnt know. Jeff told him he would write him later again- maybe so they could meet up.  
Later that day Jeff wrote him that hes going to pick him up from his home. He was totally fine with it- without any friends in this town he had nothing to do anyway.  
Jeff arrived in the late afternoon.  
"Youre pretty outspoken to strangers you know? It kinda feels a bit weird to be new in town and get greeted by someone like you in such a way."  
"Oh." Jeff started. "Should I stop?"  
"No. Its fine- be yourself."  
"Wow that sounded very wise."

Jeff didnt told him where they were heading, he just followed him down the streets- passing several houses, shops and groups of people.  
"So where are we even going?"  
"You'll see for yourself in a fee moments. Its one of the best places in this town."

They arrived at this place- Monets to be exact.  
"So.... and this[...]?"  
"This is the place where we all enjoy some time once in a while."  
"We?"  
"Literally half of the school."

They ordered some coffee and set down at a small table near a window, there they had some more talk as a group of guys entered the cafe.  
They made eye contact with Scott and Jeff and one of the guys he saw the same day at school headed over to them.  
He grabbed Jeffs shoulders and squeezed them tight.  
"See you're cheating on your girlfriend? Should I tell her?" he winked at him.  
"No thank you Zach. I thini I'm old enough to do it myself. Go back to your friends."  
"But I wanna know who your date is? Saw him in school today."  
"He the new one- just transfered here. Scott's in your year."

In the background Scott could see the other guy called Montgomery watching them- he especially had his eyes glued on Scott.  
Scott himself wasnt paying attention on this conversation Jeff and Zach had- he to was watching the other boys on the counter.

"Anyway- going back to the others, they're waiting and you know how impatient they can be sometimes. See you on monday Jeff."  
He went back to his friends and soon they left the shop.

"So... what can you tell me about the guy who kept staring at us the whole time?" realising that Jeff probably didnt understand what he meant he added "The one with the long name, I mean."  
Jeff laughed at this comment.  
" 'The one with the long name' You mean Montgomery?"  
"Yeah. This is a long name."  
"What do you want to know? Besides the fact that hes one of the most problematic students at Liberty?"  
"I dont knoe- just tell me what wrong with him because he really radiates strong danger vibes."  
"So- he likes to pick up fights every now and then- and he enjoys them very much. Hes really not the kindest of them all. It wont be in your best favor to be around him. Try to look not getting into any fights with him."  
__________________________________________  
PRESENT

Scott sighed. Little did Jeff knw at this point that he was the first one to get to know all of Montys secrets. Little did he know at thispoint that Monty and his friends would drag him deeper into ther darkness. He didnt want this at all to happen but it happened anyway. Why? Because he was weak after the death of Jeff. Because he lost someone that meant something to him.  
________________________________  
PAST

The days passed by- then weeks.  
It was his 5th week in school but he still felt a bit lost.  
He thought this feeling would change, go away- maybe disappear. But it never did.

He left his former school and city because of one particular reason- but entered Liberty with this reasons.

He fell in love to easily. He did in his former school and it was distracting him to much- and now this all was about to happen again. 5 weeks in the new school and he already started to feel some strong emotions towards Jeff- and he knew he wasnt allowed to have them. Also because Jeff had a girlfriend.

Scott ignored those feelings many moths more- everytime, he was around him. Sometimes he tried to avoid him. He tried to make it not so obvious because he knew Jeff would be worried then.

But this one particular day wouldnt allow him to ignore him- no. Why? Because Jeff had this great idea to throw a party for his 18th birthday at his house- and he was invited. Wow. That was going to a wild evening- or late night. Also for the fact that he didnt went to a party after a long time.  
He tried not to worry about this or anything else that could maybe happen or not happen at that party.

Turns out he worried to much. The whole evening went as smooth as possible without anything embarrassing to happen. He just imagined it all because he was afraid.   
Afraid of doing any mistakes. He didnt want to lose his reputation he got during the past few weeks. Not because of some stupid mistakes.

He even managed to become "friends"- if you'd call it that - with the guys Jeff warned him about. He wasnt so close to close to them but they also didnt treated him like they treated others. He didnt care if they only were this nice to him because he was friends with one of the most popular guy at school.

He recognized how even the biggest assholes in school had respect for him.

It was now late at night- almost right before 1 am. The one half of the guests were drunk or half passed out outside- the other half was gone. So the house was quiet empty and Scott was sitting on the sofa, lonely. He didnt drank as much as the others so he was still aware of what waa going on around him. 

"Still sittin' around here all so lonely while you could have some fun. Looks like you didnt enjoyed your evening?"  
Jeff sat down next to him.  
"I enjoyed it. Does it look like the opposite to you?"  
"Yeah. It kinda does."  
"Well at leasg I'm still aware of what I'm doing- not like the others outside."  
Jeff looked out of the window- tilting his head a bit.  
"Oh they seem to enjoy it very much- you should too."  
"I can- without getting this much drunk. I like to have control over my body and the things I do."  
"Sure you can." He laughed.  
"Are you really making fun of it?"  
"I'm just trying to tell you that you need to relax a bit."  
Scott rolled his eyes. "As you wish. Actually- I'm tired. Are you ok with me saying over? Just this night? Its late, dark and I drank. Not the best circumstances to drive."  
"You can if you want. My parents wont be here until early evening."

And he stayed.  
This was the moment it all started. 

Scott woke up the next morning- freshed up and dress.  
He was about to start to make breakfast as he heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. Jeff- followed by his girlfriend. Everytime he saw them together he got really jealous- he really needed to stop that. 

"Oh wow. What do I see there? Housewife making food?" He rubbed his face as he sat down, his girlfriend next to him.

"Well Had to be useful. To do something."  
"No headache? Nothing? Because I'm suffering right now."  
"No. I didnt drank as much as you two did." He said, in a low volume. Clearly, Jeff had a hangover.

He sat across from them after serving them their food.  
"Housewife at your service."

And after this, smiliar things like this happened almost weekly. His friends gathering around, getting drunk- him staying at Jeffs house. 

It was 4 month in ans he slowly was getting more and more jealous of them both- everytime he saw them together, walking down the stairs, being all touchy. And he felt like Jeff started to recognize it.

Oh hell no.


End file.
